Body support assemblies are typically used in bedding, seating, and other applications to support a user's body or a portion thereof (e.g., head, shoulders, legs, etc.) while the user is at rest. With reference to mattress assemblies by way of example, many mattress assemblies include multiple foam layers. Conventional mattress assemblies are typically adapted for different firmness and comfort feel by adjusting the number, properties, and thickness of the constituent foam layers. However, due to the fact that inherent limitations exist in the design of body supports relying on these methods of firmness control, advancements in this area of technology are welcome additional to the art.